Two Side, Same Coin (Traduction)
by Omya-chan
Summary: Ragnar sauve par hasard une femme des flammes lors d'un raid, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux. Mais bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait sauvé c'est l'attention de son frère que cette fille protégé par d'étranges Dieux attire. Pour Rollo, elle pourrait bien être la clef qui lui permettra de sortir de l'ombre de son frère pour rentrer à son tour dans la lumière.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous ! Alors voilà c'est loin d'être ma première publication sur fanfiction mais je suis complètement nouvelle sur ce fandom.

Bref la première chose que vous devez savoir c'est que cette histoire **n'est pas à moi**, c'est l'œuvre de **thegypsy** qui est publiée en anglais sur le site, je n'en suis donc que la **traductrice.**

Ce n'est pas non plus ma première traduction, je suis aussi auteur moi-même, mais j'ai eu envie de traduire son histoire constatant la pauvreté du fandom français de Viking comparé à celui en anglais qui regorge d'histoire vraiment bien comme la sienne et je trouvais dommage que la barrière de la langue puisse bloquer certains lecteurs à la recherche de bonnes histoires comme celle-ci.

Attention en revanche cette histoire contient un OC, je n'aime vraiment pas les Mary-Sue comme on dit mais, comme **thegypsy** dans Viking j'adore Rollo mais Siggy… j'ai juste envie de l'écarteler… notre grand barbu mérite quand même mieux, alors pas le choix, il nous fallait un nouveau personnage. Je vous ai traduit également ce que dit donc **thegypsy** juste avant son 1er chapitre pour justifier son choix :

« _Je suis tombée amoureuse de Viking dès les premiers épisodes, mais plus je me passionnais pour la série plus je me suis mise à réaliser quelque chose : tous ce qui arrive de mauvais à Rollo arrive à cause de Siggy. Bien sûr Rollo à quelques problèmes avec son frère qui ne cesse de gagner en gloire par rapport à lui mais c'est Siggy qui le lui murmure constamment aux oreilles ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu à leur rivalité. Ensuite elle parvint à le convaincre de le trahir et maintenant, enfin je ne veux spoiler personne mais si vous avez vu la suite des épisodes vous savez. Bref j'aime bien Rollo, je pense que c'est un type bien, et pour moi il mérite une femme qui n'essaie pas de faire de lui ce qu'il n'est pas. Une qui laissera sa destinée se déployer par elle-même plutôt que de la façonner dans son propre intérêt. _»

Donc voilà je vous présente le premier des 7 chapitres déjà publiés en anglais de **thegypsy** en la remerciant encore une fois de m'avoir laissée traduire son œuvre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et attira un peu plus de fan sur le fandom français…

Tout est évidemment en français mais les personnages utilisent en fonction l'anglais, le viking ou le gaélique pour s'exprimer.

Bonne lecture !

Rating : M pour ce premier chapitre bien que ça puisse varier par la suite.

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni l'univers de _Vikings_ qui est la propriété de **Michael Hirst**, ni l'histoire en elle même qui est une traduction de **thegypsy**.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Après des semaines passées en mer, la vue d'une terre à l'horizon leur parut être une vision du paradis.

Les vikings avaient embarqué sur leurs bateaux en espérant atteindre des terres plus fertiles que celles qu'ils avaient quittées. Mais, même les plus endurcis d'entre eux étaient fatigués du roulis incessant de l'océan.

La brume leur offrit l'ombre dont ils avaient besoin pour s'approcher des côtes à la recherche d'un endroit sûr où jeter l'ancre.

«_ Là-bas… » Annonça Floki.

Les viking suivirent la direction pointée du doigt par le constructeur de navires et y découvrir l'embouchure d'une étroite mais profonde rivière.

« _ Les dieux continuent à nous sourire. » Souffla Ragnar dans un rictus.

Les viking engagèrent leurs bateaux dans les eaux calmes, vigilants au moindre mouvement, et accostèrent en Angleterre.

Les dieux restèrent à leurs côtés, ils ne virent personnes et furent en mesure d'arrimer leurs drakkars profondément en territoire anglais.

Il trouvèrent ainsi une petite crique où amarrer les bateaux, débarquèrent et commencèrent à dresser un camps défendable.

Étant peu nombreux (l'équivalent de seulement deux bateaux), Ragnar préférera désigner quelques uns de ses hommes pour monter la garde et surveiller leur unique accès à la mer. Aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre l'océan, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Les vikings profitèrent de quelques jours de chasse avant de discuter du déroulement du raid. Ils étaient toujours aussi impressionnés par la richesse et l'abondance de la nature anglaise. Ici, les bois vibraient de vie.

Ragnar se pencha et laisse glisser la riche et sombre terre entre ses doigts. Si sa contrée natale était faite de la même terre et du même climat, ils ne seraient pas obligés d'envahir ainsi leurs voisins par besoin... mais uniquement pour la gloire.

« _ Combien de temps encore allons nous attendre mon frère ? »

L'interrogea Rollo en faisant courir une pierre le long du tranchant de sa hache.

Ragnar sourit à son aîné.

« _ Demain. »

Les éclaireurs avaient découvert un village d'une taille décente à une demi-journée de leur campement et en entendant sa réponse, les vikings laissèrent des sourires sanglants fleurir sur leurs lèvres.

oOo

L'air était saturé par l'odeur de la terre, de l'eau croupie et des corps sales.

La seule lumière provenait des quelques petites fenêtres en haut des murs, où les fins rayons de lumière grise parvenaient à peine à percer les ténèbres.

Les chaînes tintaient ensembles et de temps à autres leurs porteurs laissaient s'échapper un gémissement douloureux.

À l'exception d'un, une petite femme, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, le corps recouvert de fange et de coupures.

Elle ne portait qu'une simple tunique aussi sale que le reste de son corps. Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et la tête baissée, on ne pouvait distinguer d'elle que ses cheveux d'un blond pâle et terne dans l'obscurité. Ils avaient d'habitude la même couleur que la neige sous la lumière du soleil mais recouverts de crasse et de sang, comme c'était le cas présent, personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

Les échos de pas pressés se répercutèrent contre les murs des couloirs de la prison, mais la femme n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque le garde s'arrêta en face de sa cellule.

Mais elle se tendit en entendant le cliquetis des clef et le verrou en fer grincer et bougea lorsque la lourde porte de bois de sa prison s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna vers celle-ci mais sans relever la tête.

« _ On va finalement être complètement débarrassé de toi demain, ricana l'homme, mais avant ça j'ai bien l'intention de jouir de ta chaire encore une fois. »

Trois gardes de plus entrèrent dans la pièce sale et exiguë, partageant le même rictus.

La femme resta immobile et silencieuse, mais tout son corps tremblait de nouveau dans la pénombre. Deux des hommes attrapèrent ses bras et la jetèrent au sol pendant que le troisième resta dans l'embrasure de la porte à monter la garde. Comme si c'était réellement nécessaire.

Leur chef laissa son visage se tordre en une grimace sadique en débouclant sa ceinture. Celle-ci percuta le sol dans le sol dans un bruit sourd. La femme réalisa alors ce qu'ils comptaient faire et commença à se débattre. Ceci eut pour seul effet de faire encore plus rire ses agresseurs.

Leur chef desserra rapidement son pantalon et en libéra sa virilité. La jeune femme n'avait plus la force de lutter en vain. Lorsque le garde fut en elle, elle ne criait ni ne se débattait plus.

Elle ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir.

Seules des larmes silencieuses continuèrent de dévaler ses joues sales.

La nuit fut longue pour elle et comme promis les trois hommes lui réclamèrent chacun un tribut de chaire.

Elle n'autorisa finalement de faibles sanglots à passer la barrière de ses lèvres qu'une fois les gardes partis. Violer une femme qui n'avait rien à se reprocher était une grande offense pour son peuple mais ces barbares d'anglais n'avaient aucun respect pour les femmes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre.

oOo

Les vikings traversèrent champs sur champs alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du village. Le fermier en Ragnar nota la pauvre qualité des cultures et sourit intérieurement, c'était bon de voir que cette terre aussi avait ses mauvaises années de temps à autre. La clameur d'une foule au loin le sortit brusquement de ses réflexions. Les nordistes s'entreregardèrent incertains, selon leurs informations on était bien samedi et tout le village aurait dû être à la chapelle.

Rollo fit courir son pouce sur le haut de sa hache, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas encore l'intention, mais il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Les vikings s'éparpillèrent sous les broussailles et s'approchèrent doucement de l'endroit d'où venaient les cris. Ce qu'ils virent suffit à choquer les plus endurcie de leurs guerriers. C'était comme si le village entier s'était regroupé dans le champ et tous semblaient furieux.

Les villageois criaient de colère des mots que les vikings ne pouvaient pas entendre, et encore moins comprendre, ils jetaient toute sorte de chose à ce qui semblait être une femme attachée à un large poteau de bois entouré lui-même d'un tas de branchage.

Ragnar jeta un regard à son frère qui haussa simplement les épaules et Floki marmonna une insulte en apercevant la scène, quelque chose devait agacer le constructeur de navires.

Silencieusement, Ragnar fit comprendre à ses compagnons d'attendre ici, puis il fit signe à Rollo et Floki de le suivre. Il voulait s'approcher et saisir ce qui était en train de se passer ici. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois suffisamment près pour comprendre ce que les villageois continuaient de crier.

Il était toujours en train d'apprendre l'anglais alors il ne parvenait à attraper encore qu'un mot sur trois mais cela lui suffit pour deviner la signification de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Un prêtre au milieu de la foule semblait psalmodier quelque chose le bras tendu désignant tour à tour la femme attachée puis les champs alentours, ses paroles couvrant le reste de la clameur.

Le message était clair, le village blâmait la femme pour les mauvaises récoltes de l'année.

Ragnar tilta en reconnaissant le mot "païen" parmi le flot.

Cette femme était elle Viking comme eux ou bien d'un autre peuple encore ?

Ragnar sentit l'adrénaline électrifier ses veines à cette pensée et quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose qui venait des dieux.

La femme redressa doucement la tête et planta son regard droit dans celui du blond, mais au lieu de donner l'alerte, elle se contenta de lui sourire. Sa réaction surprit les vikings, plus habitués à voir les gens hurler et courir à leur vue qu'à sourire.

Tirant sur les liens, elle se redressa soudain et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« _ FILS D'ODIN ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, cette voix chargée d'un pouvoir mystérieux résonna aux oreilles de Ragnar et sans y penser celui-ci se releva de leur poste d'observation et chargea. Floki et Rollo échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de suivre leur leader, le reste des vikings sur leurs talons.

Surpris, les gardes furent lents à réagir, le prêtre, en revanche, reprit rapidement ses esprits et attrapant une torche, il la jeta sur le bois entourant la femme.

Le bûcher prit feu immédiatement, mais celle-ci ne cria pas.

Bientôt les villageois prirent la fuite en direction de leurs murs espérant y être à l'abri. La majorité des vikings les poursuivirent à grands recours de cris guerriers. Ragnar, resté en arrière, éloigna rapidement les branches en feu de la jeune femme, et Rollo qui l'observait au début dubitatif finit par l'aider mais s'interrogeait toujours sur ce gaspillage de temps.

Ragnar finit par atteindre le centre du bûcher et coupa les liens qui retenait la femme prisonnière. Il la souleva et l'éloigna du feu avant de l'étendre sur l'herbe.

Les flammes avaenit seulement commencé à roussir le bas de sa tunique, à part ça, elle ne paraissait pas gravement blessée mais ne bougeait pourtant pas.

Ragnar la gifla sur les deux joues.

« _ Elle est morte, intervint platement Rollo, laisse-là. »

La femme se mit alors à tousser et se recroquevilla sur elle même.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant que Ragnar n'appelle une de ses manieuses de bouclier**(1)** qui s'occupait de terminer le boulot sur les lieux de leur petite attaque surprise.

« _ Ramène cette femme au camps ».

La guerrière, haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Ragnar Lothbrock ?

« _ C'est bon ? » soupira Rollo.

Ragnar acquiesça et tout deux rejoignirent le raid.

oOo

Ses poumons étaient en feu. Si les flammes ne l'avaient pas atteinte, la fumée oui.

Des bruits étranges résonnaient tout autour d'elle. Elle entendait des gens parler mais ne reconnaissait pas la langue qu'ils utilisaient.

Quelqu'un lui fit doucement redresser la tête et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit une femme recouverte de sang lui présenter un gobelet d'eau. Celle-ci l'aida à boire, l'eau était comme un cadeau des dieux apaisant sa gorge brûlée.

La femme ensanglantée la rallongea ensuite doucement et s'éloigna. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait échappé au bûcher mais à cet instant elle n'avait pas la force de s'interroger d'avantage.

oOo

Les vikings étaient d'excellente humeur lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur campement.

Exactement comme tous les autres villages, celui-ci s'était montré riche au de-là de leur imagination.

Ragnar était plus réservé, son esprit encore distrait par la femme qu'ils avaient sauvé des flammes peu avant. Sur le moment ça lui avait semblé être la juste chose à faire, mais il n'en était plus aussi certain maintenant. Il avait retrouvé le fameux prêtre de tout à l'heure et lorsqu'il avait questionné celui-ci, il lui avait décrit la femme comme une sorcière démoniaque qui avait détruit leurs récoltes, abattu leurs bétails et assassiné d'innocents bébés encore à naître…

Si ce que le prêtre racontait était vrai, Ragnar aurait volontiers tué cette femme lui-même.

« _ Où est la femme ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il laissait tomber un sac remplit de trésor chrétien au milieu de leur campement.

Un viking lui désigna sa tente plus loin et Ragnar s'y engagea d'un pas rapide, Rollo et Floki sur ses talons.

Ils restèrent près du rabat de l'entrée prêt à défendre leur camarade si besoin mais surtout à satisfaire leur curiosité.

La femme s'était endormie et Ragnar entreprit de la réveiller en la secouant du bout de sa botte. Elle émergea rapidement et les fixa de derrière ses cheveux.

« _ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ragnar dans sa langue maternelle mais la femme ne répondit pas. Qui es-tu ? » Répéta-t-il en anglais cette fois-ci.

La femme cracha quelque chose dans une langue que les vikings n'avait jamais entendue.

« _ Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

_ Bryna. » Répliqua-t-elle sans desserrer les dents.

L'ancien fermier s'accroupit souplement devant elle.

« _ Est-ce que tu es anglaise ? »

La femme parut confuse puis secoua doucement la tête. Floki se mit à sautiller d'excitation dans le fond de la tente.

« _ Vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Les gens ici nous appellent les hommes du nord, dit-il dans un rictus.

_ Maintenant, vous faire quoi de moi ? » L'interrogea-t-elle encore, toujours cachée derrière ses cheveux.

Ragnar lui sourit mais la jeune femme ne le lui rendit pas. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait bien finalement chez cette étrange fille. Elle ne laissait paraître aucune peur, et il avait envie de savoir d'où elle venait. Découvrir de nouvelles terres était toujours excitant.

« _ Tu vas venir avec nous, annonça-t-il en se redressant.

_ NON ! » Cria-t-elle d'un coup les surprenant tous.

Rejetant les couvertures loin de son corps, elle se propulsa dans un coin de la tente.

Les vikings ne furent pas tant surpris de sa réaction qu'effrayés en rencontrant ses yeux qu'ils n'avaient, jusqu'à présent, pas bien pu voir.

On aurait dit de l'or en fusion, son regard semblait brûler d'un feu qui leur glaça les entrailles.

« _ Pas aller ! Pas esclave ! Mourir plutôt ! »

Apercevant une dague elle se jeta sur celle-ci avant qu'aucun viking n'ait pu l'arrêter. Ses yeux brûlaient toujours lorsqu'elle la retourna, positionnant la pointe de métal juste en face de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura des mots trop bas pour être entendus puis levant la lame au dessus d'elle, elle l'abattit violemment.

Mais avant que le couteau n'ait pu déchirer sa chair, Rollo avait attrapé son poignet. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux elle retira sa main d'un coup sec, laissant tomber le poignard, mais elle ne put se reculer que déjà Rollo la saisissait à la gorge. Bryna eut le réflexe de placer rapidement la paume de sa main entre sa trachée et le viking et le frappa au nez avec l'autre. Rollo relâcha sa prise, pris au dépourvu, et la jeune femme se rua sur lui, profitant de son déséquilibre pour faire tomber le large viking par terre.

Il essaya de l'éjecter mais elle tient bon et les deux roulèrent hors de la tente.

Les vikings sautèrent sur leurs pieds, armes aux poings, en voyant les deux formes débouler sur l'herbe. Mais une fois qu'ils comprirent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, épées et haches furent rangée sous les éclats de rire. Rollo pouvait bien gérer une petite fille.

Ragnar et Floki sortir de la tente juste à temps pour voir Bryna se libérer de la poigne du brun. Elle roula sur ses pieds et s'accorda un seconde pour respirer, puis aussi vive qu'un chat elle se rua à nouveau sur l'homme face à elle, son poing percutant le visage de Rollo. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et passant une main sur sa joue il sortit sa hache. Bien que son expression ne reflétait qu'un calme méprisant à l'intérieur il enrageait.

Ragnar le vit lui et s'empressa d'intervenir.

« _ Stop. Stop. » Sourit-il en se plaçant entre les combattants.

Rollo relâcha la tension dans ses muscles mais pas sa prise sur sa hache.

Le blond se tourna vers Bryna, il voulait la ramener avec lui, mais il savait qu'elle trouvait rapidement un moyen de se tuer, s'il le faisait en tant qu'esclave. Néanmoins son frère avait aussi besoin de son sauver son honneur à ce stade.

« _ Quoi que vous pouvez vous battre. Si tu peux gagner en combat singulier alors tu seras une femme libre et tu pourras choisir de venir avec nous ou bien de rester ici. »

Bryna le fixa un instant puis laissa son regard s'attarder sur Rollo avant d'hocher la tête.

« _ Je vais combattre pour garder ma liberté. Mais si toi tu as menti, mes dieux vont descendre sur toi et tu ne retourneras jamais sur ta terre. »

Aucun viking ne comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire mais le ton de la menace était clair. Bientôt Bryna et Rollo furent entourés d'un cercle d'hommes et de femmes, quelqu'un avait donné à Bryna une épée mais elle refusa un bouclier. Les deux combattants commencèrent à se déplacer en rond et sans prévenir la jeune femme attaqua. Rollo para rapidement et fendit l'air de sa lame pour seulement avoir à bloquer à nouveau celle de son adversaire. Le viking empoigna sa seconde hache forçant Bryna à sauter en arrière. Son épée lui offrait une plus grande portée mais les bras de Rollo étaient longs eux aussi et lui faisait presque perdre cet avantage, surtout que le moindre de ses coups à lui était mortel.

Les vikings applaudirent leur camarade alors qu'il attaquait férocement la petite femme et Ragnar lui se mit à mâchonner son pouce en observant son frère et l'étrangère se battre.

Elle était adroite, ça c'était certain. Elle continuait de tenir tête à son puissant adversaire mais Ragnar avait comme l'impression qu'elle se retenait. Du moins qu'elle retenait quelque chose qui n'était pas d'elle… et son ressentit se confirma lorsque Bryna semblât échapper à son regard pendant une seconde avant de réussir à désarmer son frère d'une passe habile qu'aucune ne pu clairement voir, envoyant ses deux haches se planter plus loin.

Rollo était sidéré, comme tous les autres vikings les regardant, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et Ragnar tenta de faire passer ses désirs par ses yeux. Bryna dût le remarquer car elle abaissa son épée et inclina sa tête vers Rollo.

« _ Pas honte de perdre, bon combattant. Dit-elle en anglais avec son étrange accent. Aucune volonté de tuer, mais gagné quand même. »

Ragnar regarda son frère qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en maugréant et de s'éloigner pour ramasser ses armes.

« _ Le choix est tient. Reste ou viens. » Finit-il par lui dire.

Bryna regarda les vikings autour d'elle puis en direction du village qui avait essayé de la tuer.

« _ Je viens. »

Ragnar sourit puis retourna sans un mot sous sa tente.

« _ Cette fille ça va être des problèmes, sourit Floki en croquant dans son doigt avec son habituel air dément.

_ Peut-être, répondit Ragnar, mais des choses intéressantes aussi. »

Floki fut secoué d'un petit rire en acquiesçant et suivit son ami à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Shield maiden, si vous avez vu la série en vostfr, vous devez connaître l'expression. C'est assez difficile à traduire en français « vierge au bouclier » ça peut sonner un tantinet insultant, les traducteurs utilise généralement le terme « jeunes aux bouclier » mais malgré l'expression on voit bien dans la série que les femmes qui se battent ne sont pas forcément « jeunes » dans le sens pas mariée.

Ainsi je sais que certains traduisent même carrément l'expression par « guerrière » donc bon je ne me priverai pas. J'aurais même bien aimé la laissé en anglais mais comme je sais qu'il y a certaines personnes que ça gène je préfère vous demander votre avis.

Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'ils vous aura plus, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos avis en review mais n'hésitez pas également à en laisser sur l'histoire original en anglais de **thegypsy**, même si vous ne parler pas bien anglais simplement lui laisser un petit mot lui ferait énormément plaisir et je crois ça valoriserait également encore plus mon travail !

Si vous souhaitez que je lui transmette vos commentaires moi-même il n'y a évidemment pas de problème.

Le second chapitre est déjà traduit, il devrait donc sortir assez vite.

Byebye !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Langue viking.

Langue gaélique.

Langue anglaise.

Rating : T à M.

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni l'univers de _Vikings_ qui est la propriété de **Michael Hirst**, ni l'histoire en elle-même qui est une traduction de **thegypsy**.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Une fois le statut social de Bryna arrêté, les vikings ne perdirent pas de temps et chargèrent leurs bateaux des vivres et des trésors qu'ils avaient dérobés. Ils riaient et plaisantaient entre eux, rendus on ne peut plus joyeux par leur butin.

Bryna préféra rester en dehors de toute cette agitation et les regarda de loin. Si elle devait vivre avec ces gens elle voulait voir comment ils se traitaient les uns les autres.

Et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'hommes et femmes avaient droit au même respect, ces vikings lui rappelait son propre peuple avant que les chrétiens ne débarquent et ne les retournent contre leurs propres dieux. Un long soupir lui échappa, elle n'avait jamais compris ce que les gens voyaient dans le dieu chrétien, même maintenant. Ils y en avaient bien quelques uns qui étaient restés fidèles aux anciens dieux mais ceux-ci avaient été chassés et pour beaucoup abattus.

Rollo s'approcha doucement de Bryna, il n'était toujours pas sûr d'elle et sa précédente défaite (qui n'en était pas tout à fait une puisqu'il avait juste été désarmé) lui restait tout de même en travers de la gorge. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre mais cette fille n'était pas une mauvaise combattante et s'il arrivait jamais à ravaler sa fierté il lui demanderait de croiser le fer avec lui une nouvelle fois.

Ça l'ennuya de la voir se tendre à son approche, pour lui et tout les autres, l'affaire avait été réglée, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour elle de se méfier de lui ainsi.

Frustré, il lui lança deux paquets qu'elle laissa tomber sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« _ Pour toi. Manger. Boire. Rester fort. » Dit-il en désignant les paquets.

Son anglais était loin d'être aussi bon que celui de Ragnar qui pratiquait avec son prêtre chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion mais il était au moins capable de faire comprendre sa pensée.

Bryna hocha la tête et se pencha pour ramasser les sas. L'un contenait une petite miche de pain et du fromage et l'autre une gourde d'eau. Rollo devient embarrassé en apercevant les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle agissait comme s'il venait de lui offrir un festin au lieu d'un maigre repas.

Le viking grommela quelque chose en se retournant et repartit vers les navires.

Bryna le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule. Elle s'était attendue à le voir hostile envers elle pas à ce qu'il lui offre de la nourriture et à boire. Bryna secoua la tête alors qu'elle prit une bouchée de pain et de fromage. Ces vikings était vraiment un peuple étrange, elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'une femme lui apporta une paire de bottes et un autre homme une chaude cape de fourrure.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ces gens lui donnait toutes ces choses, certes elle n'était pas une esclave mais elle n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'important ici. Est-ce que tous ces farouches guerriers dissimulaient un cœur tendre ?

Une fois toutes leurs affaires empaquetées sur leurs bateaux, Ragnar cria un ordre et les vikings poussèrent leurs drakkars loin de la rive et entamèrent leur long voyage de retour. Bryna resserra la cape qu'on lui avait donnée autour de son corps alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers l'horizon d'eau sombre.

Le vent soufflait violemment dans les voiles et les bateaux glissaient au travers des vagues qui cinglait le bois de chaque côté.

Bryna ouvrit la bouche et goutta l'eau salée. Elle inspira longuement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait libre.

Ragnar la regardait en souriant mais Rollo préférait l'ignorer, il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent souleva sa cape.

Le dos de sa tunique était taché de sang frais.

Bryna sentit ces regards et enroula la fourrure autour d'elle une fois de plus, sans donner d'explication.

Rollo sentit la honte se glisser sous sa peau lorsqu'il réalisa que ses blessures avaient dues se réouvrir pendant leur combat.

Encore une fois il avait agit de manière irréfléchie et laisser la colère guider sa main. C'était certes utile pendant les batailles mais pas forcément dans tous les aspects de la vie.

Floki grommelait toujours de l'autre côté du bateau, il n'aimait pas cette fille, peu importe ce qu'elle avait vécu. D'abord le prêtre et maintenant elle, combien d'autres étrangers Ragnar comptait-il ramener chez eux ? Le constructeur de navire attendit que la plupart de leurs compagnons se soient endormis pour faire part de ses sentiments à son ami.

« _ Je n'aime pas cette fille, lui dit-il.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Elle pue les problèmes, cracha-t-il encore. Il vaudrait mieux la jeter par dessus bord et laisser les dieux décider de son sort. »

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchit ses lèvres qu'un flash de lumière les éblouit, rapidement suivi par grondement du tonnerre. Le vent dans les voiles ralentit jusqu'à disparaître complètement les immobilisant sur les flots. Les voiles s'affaissèrent sur elle même et l'océan se transforma en miroir sombre. Ragnar et Floki s'observèrent, incrédules.

_ Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? S'exclama Floki en écartant les bras. Des problèmes.

Ragnar resta stupéfait, trop pour voir que c'était les mots de Floki et non pas la fille en elle même qui avaient mis en colère les dieux.

oOo

Le premier jour sans vent n'inquiéta pas les vikings outre mesure, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas tant plus le second et le troisième jour mais au bout du cinquième, l'angoisse les avait tous gagné. De plus en plus de vikings voulaient sacrifier Bryna aux dieux, étant donné qu'elle était la seule étrangère sur les bateaux elle était automatiquement responsable à leur yeux de cette punition divine.

Bryna était recroquevillée à la proue du navire, tentant désespérément de trouver une solution. Elle savait que ce calme plat était l'œuvre des dieux, elle sentait leurs mains retenir le vent et aplanir la mer. Quelqu'un les avait forcément mis en colère.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de plonger au plus profond d'elle-même, et là elle l'entendu, ce murmure lui expliquant ce qui devait être fait pour permettre au vent de souffler à nouveau. Doucement elle se leva et s'avança vers Ragnar, ses jambes étant raides à force d'être restée assise. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui attendant qu'il la remarque et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle il remarqua que ses yeuxrougeoyaient comme des braises.

« _ Mes dieux n'ont pas confiance en vous, dit-elle en le fixant calmement et Ragnar fut surpris par son anglais parfait, alors ils ont immobilisés l'eau et vent. Ils réclament un plus grand serment que celui que tu m'as donné en Angleterre, un qui ne puisse être brisé sans que les conséquences ne soient grandes. »

Ragnar acquiesça doucement, il pouvait sentir cette présence divine autour de Bryna et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était effrayant. Il ne s'était jamais approché de quelqu'un de si proches des yeux de toute sa vie.

« _ Ton couteau. » Reprit Bryna en levant une main.

Ragnar le lui tendit doucement, la jeune femme enroula sa main sur la lame et s'avança au bout du navire. Étrangement étourdi Ragnar la suivit. Face à face, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux toujours ardent de Bryna et soutint leur regard. Empoignant fermement le manche de la dague, elle la posa contre son autre main et laissa le métal trancher sa paume. Elle rendit le couteau à Ragnar qui imita son geste et levant une nouvelle fois sa main, elle la tendit au viking. Celui-ci hésita une seconde avant de lever le bras à son tour et de laisser leurs chairs et leur sang entrer en contact.

Ragnar eut le souffle coupé en sentant le pouvoir des dieux se répendre dans son corps. Les autres vikings les regardaient intensément, ressentant aussi la présence des dieux. Tous restèrent sans bouger pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Ragnar réalise que Bryna attentait qu'il parle.

« _ En tant que jarl, je jure que tu es une femme libre. Tu seras traitée avec respect comme une sœur de mon peuple. Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire quelque chose qui irait contre ta volonté où déshonoreraient tes dieux. Sur ma vie et celle de mes enfants je jure cela.

«_ Tu as sauvé ma vie, je t'en dois donc une en retour. Je jure sur mes ancêtres que je te rembourserai cette dette et que je te servirai volontairement toi et ta famille jusqu'à ce que soit fait. » Sourit doucement Bryna.

Ragnar ne comprit pas entièrement ses mots, mais il en ressentait le sens au plus profond de son âme. Il hocha la tête en réponse, montrant à Bryna et aux Dieux qu'il acceptait les termes de leur contrat.

Bryna reprit sa main et la plaça sur la proue du navire. Tous retinrent leur souffle alors que le corps de l'étrangère se tendit et que ses yeux irradièrent de nouveau d'un feu céleste. Laissant ses paupières les camoufler, elle expira longuement et de nul part resurgit le vent gonflant leurs voiles et poussant leurs navires sur les eaux froides. Beaucoup de viking vacillèrent à la brusque embardée des bateaux et la présence des dieux se dissipa peu à peu pour leur plus grand bonheur (avoir ainsi les dieux autour d'eux les rendaient nerveux). Bryna aussi sentit ses muscles se détendre, elle se retourna en balançant lentement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle souriait mais lorsqu'elle voulu faire un pas en avant, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se serait écroulée si Rollo ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Il la souleva aisément et l'allongea sur le pont, son frère plaça une couverture sur elle toujours impressionnée de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui.

« _ Les dieux t'ont offert le pouvoir de la parole**(1)**. Murmura-t-il à Bryna qui se mit à rire, le laissant perplexe.

_ J'ai menti, dit-elle, on en apprend beaucoup plus sur les gens lorsqu'ils pensent qu'on ne les comprend pas. »

Le guerrier la regarda un instant incrédule avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Il resserra la couverture autour d'elle et la quitta après lui avoir simplement ébouriffé les cheveux d'une main amicale. Floki s'était trompé, cette fille n'augurait pas de problème juste de nouvelles distractions.

oOo

Avec les dieux de leur côté, les drakkars vikings continuèrent leur route sans encombre, le vent soufflait fort dans leurs voiles le jour mais apaisait la mer la nuit. Ils furent capables pour la première fois de garder leur cap tout le long de leur voyage. Il n'y eut pas d'autre débat pour savoir s'il fallait jeter Bryna par dessus bord, les vikings lui offrir même une large couche de paille ou se reposer. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas très à l'aise malgré tout elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intégrée où que ce soit. Ragnar commença à lui apprendre quelque mot de leur langue et elle progressait rapidement mais elle continuait à passer le plus clair de son temps plongée dans ses pensés, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de maisons, d'endroit où rentrer… Elle avait passée la majeure partie de sa vie sur les routes à apprendre tout ce qu'elle avait pu des derniers druides encore en vie. Tous l'avaient avertie, elle serait probablement le dernier druide avant encore longtemps et la survie de leur savoir pèsera sur ses seules épaules. Bryna ne voulait pas ça, mais elle n'avait jamais pu argumenter avec eux non plus, quelqu'un devait continuer d'être le gardien de leurs traditions.

« _ Pourquoi étais-tu en Angleterre ? Lui demanda Ragnar un après-midi.

_ Ma tante avait un ami qui vivait là bas et qui n'arrivait pas avoir d'enfant. Ma tante pensait que je pouvais aider. Soupira la jeune femme en resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

_ Et, tu l'as fait ? Voulu savoir Ragnar intrigué.

_ Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le savoir, répliquât Bryna, les anglais m'ont capturée à l'instant où j'ai posé les pieds sur leurs côtes. Ils m'ont enfermé et torturée pendant des mois, ils voulaient savoir où étaient les autres mais j'ai refusée de leur dire. »

Ragnar était impressionné, et il n'était pas le seul. Rollo n'avait pu faire autrement que de les entendre de là où il était et même sans comprendre tout parfaitement, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Cette toute petite femme avait été capable de supporter des mois de torture ? Son respect pour elle venait de sacrément grandir et il savait que son frère ressentait la même chose. Ce devait vraiment être une femme extraordinaire et si un homme parvenait à trouver son chemin jusqu'à son lit, on pouvait imaginer le genre d'enfants à qui elle donnerait naissance.

Pendant une seconde, une image de lui-même partageant sa couche s'imposa à son esprit mais Rollo eu tôt fait de la chasser loin. Il avait déjà Siggy, une femme suffisamment bien pour lui, un peu ambitieuse certes et dont il n'était pas sûr des sentiments à l'encontre de son frère mais elle le nourrissait et lui tenait chaud la nuit, que pouvait-il réclamer de plus ?

Un premier cri de joie venant d'un des autres bateaux le tira soudain de ses pensées rapidement suivit par toutes une série d'acclamation et d'applaudissements. Terre. Ils étaient finalement rentrés chez eux.

Des silhouettes se dessinaient sur la côte et le quai, s'interrogeant, est-ce que leurs êtres aimés étaient parmi ceux qui revenaient ou étaient-ils déjà en train de trinquer avec les dieux au Valhalla ? Pressés de poser pied à terre, les vikings reprirent leurs rames avec une vigueur nouvelle, Bryna, elle, se contenta de se positionner d'un endroit où elle pourrait facilement tout voir mais rester en dehors du chemin.

Certains vikings ne purent attendre que les navires soient complètement amarrés et en sautèrent dès qu'ils furent assez près pour courir enlacer leur proches. Ensuite vint les blessés, qui furent rapidement emmener chez le guérisseurs ou chez eux pour récupérer en fonction de la gravité de leur état. Enfin, lorsque le butin fut débarqué, les villageois laissèrent courir leurs mains sur les objets finement travaillés et sourirent à la vue des trésors. Bryna fut la dernière à débarquer, elle resta debout sur le sable, incertaine. Plusieurs villageois la remarquèrent et commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Elle n'était pas attachée mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir si elle faisait parti du butin ou si elle était quelque chose d'autre… à part entière.

« _ Qui est-elle ? Demanda Lagertha à son mari après l'avoir accueilli.

_ C'est une enfant des dieux, répondit Ragnar suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous. Elle est ici en femme libre et de sa propre volonté. »

Ses paroles eurent pour effet d'accentuer les murmures incertains dans la foule qui fixait à présent l'étrangère avec des yeux suspicieux.

Lagertha doutait que Bryna soit réellement ce que son mari avait clamé mais tant que ce dernier ne partageait pas son lit, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle remarqua de plus ses blessures et à quel point la fille semblait nerveuse, son cœur l'incita à faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle s'approcha les bras écartés et la serra dans ses bras.

« _ Bienvenu. » Lui dit-elle en la tenant par les épaules.

L'étrangère sourit et baissa la tête répondant timidement à son accueil.

« _ Bryna ! » Entendit-on soudain quelqu'un crier parmi la foule.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir une vieille femme se frayer un chemin entre les villageois. Ses cheveux gris étaient tressés en arrière et des larmes coulaient libre de ses yeux sombres.

« _ Bryna c'est bien toi ! Que les dieux en soient remerciés !

Dire que Bryna fut surprise aurait été un euphémisme, elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour sa langue maternelle sur cette étrange terre. Elle resta ébahie devant la vieille femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup. La jeune femme sentit son corps se figer, le symbole sur la pierre lui était on ne peut plus familier. Ses doigts l'avait tracé un nombre incalculable de fois enfant.

« _ Kava… » Articula difficilement Bryna.

La dénommée Kava franchit la distance qu'il restait entre elles dans un sanglot et Bryna lui rendit son étreinte avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Elle s'en souvenait, Kava avait aidé à l'élever lorsque sa mère était morte, elle avait été une seconde mère pour elle juste après sa tante.

Les villageois restèrent en retrait pour observer cet étonnant spectacle. Lagertha leur fit signe de se disperser avant de rejoindre son mari qui s'était avancé vers les deux femmes.

« _ Vous, vous connaissez ?

_ Oui, jarl Ragnar, commença Kava en essuyant ses yeux humides, je l'ai élevé comme un de mes propres enfants. J'ai été enlevée comme esclave alors qu'elle atteignait à peine l'âge d'être une femme. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir ! »

Ragnar regarda Kava dubitatif, Kava était un membre à part entière de leur communauté depuis des années. Il savait qu'elle avait été esclave auparavant mais elle avait depuis longtemps gagné sa liberté grâce à son talent de guérisseuse.

« _Bryna devrait rester avec toi dans ce cas, dit Ragnar en anglais.

_ Elle n'est vraiment pas une esclave alors ? S'exclama la vieille femme ébahie.

_ Je ne le suis pas, répondit Bryna en souriant, mais celui-ci se fanna alors qu'elle continuait, mais j'ai une dette envers cet homme…

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi vivre avec Kava la guérisseuse t'empêchera de tenir cette promesse. » Affirma le viking avant de s'en aller sans autre forme de procès.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent s'en aller avant de tomber de nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« _ Bienvenue à la maison fille de mon cœur, sourit Kava en serrant les mains de la jeune femme.

_ C'est bon d'être chez soi. » Lui répondit Bryna.

Pourtant malgré la présence de Kava, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affirmer que ces mots étaient vrais, cet endroit n'était pas chez elle…

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Ici c'est parole dans le sens « langue », possédée par les Dieux, Bryna était capable de parler un anglais parfait alors que ce ne semblait pas être le cas avant. C'est donc à ça que fait allusion Ragnar, mais utiliser le mot « parole » est plus correcte dans la phrase en français alors…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

Langue viking

Langue gaélique

Langue anglaise.

Rating : T à M.

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni l'univers de _Vikings_ qui est la propriété de **Michael Hirst**, ni l'histoire en elle même qui est une traduction de **thegypsy**.

Merci encore à Neiflheim pour sa review et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, qui je le vois dans les stats, continuent de venir lire la suite de cette histoire !

* * *

><p>Cette nuit le grand hall résonna de rires, de cris et de chansons, faisant sourire Ragnar. Il adorait prendre la mer et participer au raid mais ce moment où il revenait enfin chez eux était toujours le meilleur. Il aimait voir ainsi son peuple heureux et prospère. Lagertha continuait de le regarder avec cet air significatif mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'éclipser. Quoique honnêtement il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait être capable de tenir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, arracher ses vêtements et l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés et en sueur… Tous n'était déjà plus là de toute manière, les Hommes sérieusement blessés se reposait encore, la guérisseuse n'était pas là et Bryna donc plus, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment espéré la voir là.<p>

Le bruit dans le hall diminua progressivement lorsque Kava franchit la porte, elle ne semblât pas s'en préoccuper alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin jusqu'à Ragnar et sa famille. Ragnar se balança sur sa chaise, curieux mais attendit que la vieille femme s'approche suffisamment en s'inclinant légèrement.

« _ Je suppose que tu as des questions pour moi. » Dit-elle calmement.

Ragnar rit et lui fit signe de continuer.

« _ J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu pensais que Bryna était une enfant des dieux, comme toi, mais tu as tord. »

Le hall devint soudain silencieux.

« _ Elle est un outil/jouet des dieux. Sa mère et son père étaient des mortels comme toi et moi. Je les ai connus, des gens bons, loyaux à leur clan et aux dieux. »

Kava fit une pause semblant lutter contre les larmes.

« Les dieux ont utilisé Bryna comme un serviteur de leurs pouvoirs depuis le jours où elle est née. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que peu de gens sont capables de supporter ce genre de pouvoir maudit circulant en eux. Ce qui a fait d'elle une personne élue et honoré parmi tous l'a aussi conduit à devenir une paria même parmi son propre peuple. »

Ragnar fixa Kava, essayant de dissimuler sa stupéfaction, il était maintenant sûr que les dieux étaient bien là sur le bateau l'autre et que ce n'était pas son imagination.

« _ Elle m'a un peu raconté ce qui s'étais produit en Angleterre et par la suite. Continua Kava. Utilise la doucement. »

Pour son honneur Ragnar parvint à garder un visage totalement impassible vu de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur il était aussi excité qu'un jeune garçon à qui ont avait offert sa première arme. Mais Kava semblât deviner ce qu'il pensait car elle fronça les sourcils et Ragnar écarta son excitation.

« _ J'ai fait une promesse devant les dieux sur le bateau, répondit finalement Ragnar solennellement, je n'oserai pas revenir sur mon serment. »

Ragnar jeta un regard à son frère qui boudait toujours debout dans un coin. Rollo leva les yeux soutenant ceux de son frère avant de doucement hocher la tête. Ils parleraient plus tard.

« _ Je n'ai pas d'utilité à Bryna pour l'instant. Continua Ragnar. Laisse ses blessures guérirent et enseignent lui notre langue et nos coutumes

_ Pour combien de temps ? » Interrogea Kava.

Ragnar prit une longue gorgée de sa coupe, réfléchissant.

« A la prochaine pleine lune, dit il, amène la ici et ensuite nous verrons.

Kava inclina une nouvelle fois la tête avant de repartir. Ragnar lui attendis jusqu'à ce que le fête batte de nouveau son plein avant de s'éclipser avec Lagertha. Alors qu'il allongeait sa femme sur leur lit il chassa toutes autres pensées de son esprit, ils n'auraient pas de halte jusqu'à demain matin.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, les seules personnes présentes dans le grand hall furent Ragnar, Lagertha, Rollo, Siggy et les amis de confiance du vikings blond.<p>

« _ Je veux savoir ce que vs penser à propos de Bryna. Leur dit-il.

_ Tu es le jarl, grommela Floki, ce sera toi qui choisira.

_ Vous tous qui étiez sur le bateau, reprit Ragnar en jetant un regard à Floki, j'aimerai connaitre vos pensées.

_ D'après ce que tu m'as dit, répondit lentement Lagertha, et d'après ce que Kava nous a dit… je pense que l'on devrait l'accueillir. Même si elle est sert de vassal aux dieux, elle est aussi quelqu'un qui connaît des terres inconnues à nous autres, des terres contre lesquelles nous pourrions mener des raids. »

À ses mots les vikings murmurèrent en accord.

« _ Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de la laisser se promener librement ainsi. »

Ragnar étudiât un instant son épouse, il savait qu'elle avait raison. La fille avait de la valeur, élue des dieux ou non, il ne voulait risquer que les autres clans entendent parler d'elle et tente de l'enlever.

« _ Tu as raison comme toujours. Dit-il à l'intention de sa femme.

Il regarda les autres hommes présents et s'interrogeat sur qui pourrait être le meilleur garde de Bryna, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre soin d'elle par elle-même. Ses se posèrent finalement sur son frère.

« _ Rollo va le faire. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais acceptât par le temps alors Siggy pressa ses lèvres ensembles dans une moue contrariée. Elle aurait beaucoup à dire à Rollo une qu'ils seraient seuls.

Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, le groupe se dispersa presque immédiatement après le commandement de Ragnar. Siggy suivie Rollo dehors comme un chien affamé, impatiente de mettre en mots ses pensée. Bien sûr elle aurait pu le faire devant les autres, mais elle ne souhaitait pas donner à Ragnar la moindre raison de questionner ses motifs. Elle était en sécurité avec Rollo simplement parce qu' elle sûre que celui-ci n'avait aucune d'idée de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment faire de sa vie. Et cela l'arrangeait bien, grâce à ça il lui était facile de le modeler pour pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ou ce dont elle avait besoin.

« _ Dit juste ce que tu as envie de dire femme, grogna Rollo alors qu'il rentrait dans leur maison, dépêche toi et parle à haute voix que je puisse retourner dormir. »

Siggy se mordit la lèvre, elle devait être prudente.

« _ Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que Ragnar aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre que toi pour servir de baby-sitter à cette fille. »

La brune ne le regarda pas dans les yeux en disant cela mais s'agenouilla pour réalimenter le feu.

« _ Ça n'a aucune importance. » Répondit le guerrier sans enlever ses yeux d'elle.

Siggy haussa alors les épaules.

« _ Pas maintenant mais qu'en serrât-il lorsque la saison des raids recommencera ? Aura tu à rester ici alors que ton frère entrera dans la légende ? reprit-elle en plaçant une coupe devant lui et lui servant de la bière. Il y a déjà pas mal de rumeur sur cette fille, continuât-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, pour tout ce que nous savons ce qui s'est produit sur le bateau aurait très bien pu être un coup de chance. »

Rollo ne répondit rien mais vida sa coupe d'un trait. Il resta silencieux même après et regagna leur lourdement.

Siggy laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, elle avait planté la graine, tout e qu'elle avait à faire maintenant c'était attendre.

* * *

><p>Bryna gémit en ramenant les couvertures de fourrures au dessus de sa tête, elle était toujours faible et après les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées, elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormi encore un peu plus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas endormis ainsi sans la peur pour lui tordre les entrailles. Mais le soleil en avait décidé autrement, il s'était montré éclairant son visage et irritant ses yeux endormis jusqu'à ce que Bryna n'ait plus d'autre choix que de se lever. Précautionneusement elle passa une robe ample par dessus sa tête attentive à ne pas défaire les bandages qui entourant son corps. Après s'être occupé des vikings blessés parmi ceux ayant participés au raid elle s'était employée à soigner Bryna.<p>

Ses vêtements étaient tellement recouverts de sang et de fange que Kava avait décidé qu'il serait mieux de carrément la couper sur elle. Ensuite eut droit à son premier bain depuis des lustres, en réalité elle avait même finir par s'en offrir deux. Il fallait dire qu'elle se sentait comme une toute nouvelle personne après ça, Kava avait également appliqué un baume sur les blessures de son dos, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles avant de les enrouler dans du lin. Après tout ça, elle avait été nourrit et border dans un lit de fourrures. En temps normal elle aurait protesté mais elle était tellement épuisée de son emprisonnement et de son incantation pour ramener le vent dans les voiles…

Lorsque Bryna tira le rideau de tissus, elle remarqua une femme à l'allure majestueuse assisse à la table. Bryna crut presqu'il s'agissait d'une déesse, sentant le regard de la jeune fille, la femme se tourna et lui sourit.

« _ Bryna, voici Lagertha. Expliqua Kava. Elle est la femme de Ragnar et une fameuse shield maiden.

_ Bonjour. » Répondit Bryna.

Lagertha sourit de nouveau et fit signe à Bryna de s'asseoir.

« _ Je parle aussi anglais un petit peu, l'avertit Lagertha, je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

_ Je vais bien. Répliquât Bryna acceptant un bol de Kava. Enfin aussi bien que ce qu'on espérer après tout ça… »

Lagertha parti dans un éclat de rire et Bryna la rejoint. Il lui semblait que cette femme pourrait devenir une amie ici.

La shield maiden tourna son attention vers Kava et l'interrogea sur les vikings qu'elle avait traité et envoyé dans le grand hall pour laisser de l'espace à Bryna. Oui cette femme pourrait devenir une amie sourit l'étrangère dans son bol.

Bryna continua d'écouter leur conversation de nouveau en langue viking, elle ne pouvait en comprendre aucun mot mais elle était pour l'instant plus intéressée par la manière donc cette langue se prononçait.

Les femmes semblèrent terminer leur conversation et Lagertha se leva pour partir, imité par Kava et Bryna.

« _ S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu as besoin, nourriture, vêtement, armes, vient au grand et demande après moi, lui dit la femme viking, et lorsque tu te sentira mieux, rencontre moi à l'anneau de combat, continuât-elle en souriant, j'ai entendue que tu avais défais Rollo et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me montre comment tu as réussit cela. »

Bryna rit et le lui promis. Aussitôt que Lagertha fut partit, Kava donna une nouvelle potion à la jeune femme et la renvoya au lit. Bryna sourit alors qu'elle se pelotonnait de nouveau dans les couettes de fourrure, autant qu'elle appréciait ce peuple viking pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Rollo aurait du dormir mais les mots de Siggy résonnaient à ses oreilles et le gardait éveillé. Avec un soupire frustré, il roula sur le dos et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le plafond. Ragnar n'était pas en train d'essayer de le mettre à l'écart de leurs prochains raids d'été. Elle avait tord. Elle devait avoir tord. Rollo était un des meilleurs guerriers que Ragnar avait, ça aurait été un énorme gâchis de le laisser derrière. Évidemment tous les guerriers ne devaient pas partir, quelque uns avaient à rester ici pour protéger le village, mais Rollo n'avait jamais pensé à lui même comme l'un d'eux.<p>

Oserait-il aller contre les décisions de son frère ? Ragnar était jarl mais Rollo était le frère ainée. Un feu familier s'alluma à nouveau dans la poitrine de Rollo, un qui lui faisait haïr son propre frère.

Ragnar était le plus jeune des deux frères et pourtant il était celui qui avait tout, une position puissante et respecté, la gloire d'avoir ouvert le chemin vers l'Ouest et même Lagertha. Et lui qu'avait-il ? Toujours la seconde place. Sa maison était loin d'être aussi bien que celle de Ragnar, tous s'arrêtaient pour regarder son frère. Même avant leur première expédition vers l'Ouest, il avait toujours eu le meilleur alors que Rollo marchait toujours dans son ombre.

Furieux Rollo se rejeta du lit et se mit à chercher ses haches ainsi qu'un arc. Il empoigna une besace et s'employa à la remplir de nourriture et de matériel divers. Siggy n'était plus là, pour le mieux, il n'était pas toujours sûr de pouvoir se retenir de la blesser. Rollo ne rencontra personne alors qu'il se glissait hors du village, il avait besoin de clarifier son esprit. Il repensa à la fille, Bryna devrait resté alitée au moins une semaine, Rollo avait prévu d'utiliser ce temps pour son intérêt personnel mais bon… Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers le village et disparu sous le couvert des bois.

Personne ne remarquerait qu'il était parti avant des jours… et quelque part, tout au fond de lui, son corps lui faisait mal.


End file.
